Sorrowful Justice
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: Sophie, the child with the yellow soul, is spared by Asgore and is adopted by him. However Flowey's jealousy causes her death. (Sophie is arguably a fan character, but she is also the head canon representation of the Yellow Soul.)


Sophie entered what she thought was the throne room. She only had a few consumables, but she felt it would be enough, and that it didn't matter anyways. Upon entering, she was surprised to see hundreds of golden flowers. A sweet smell filled the air. She kept looking around and saw what seemed like a goat monster. He was slightly chubby and had a honey blond beard and hair. He was wearing a purply-blue colored cape with some kind of gold adornment. He was also wearing a teeny, tiny crown, and was holding a watering can.

"Excuse me sir….but you wouldn't happen to be Asgore Dreemurr, would you?" Sophie asked curiously. The monster looked up, but his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"…yes, I am." he said. His tone was soft and he had a slight southern accent. But Sophie could clearly note sadness emanating from it.

"Really? I didn't think you would look like this. I thought you would be a bit more intimidating. You just look like a huge teddy bear goat. A Teddy Goat if you may." Sophie exclaimed.

"I would serve you a cup of tea, but…" Asgore sighed. "…you know what we must do."

Sophie nodded and the two went to another room.

"Human….it was nice meeting you….goodbye." Asgore pulled out a red, heavy trident. Sophie took a deep breath and braced herself for an attack, but instead she heard a loud clang.

She looked up and saw Asgore was shaking wildly. His eyes were filled with tears and she could hear his heart pounding.

"N-no! I can't do it! I can't take another life!" Asgore yelled. Sophie realized that he was having a panic attack. She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Its okay…don't cry….you don't have to hurt anyone….I promise everything's okay…." she said in a nurturing tone. Asgore hugged back and cried onto her. Sophie felt extremely sad, seeing an adult just break down like that.

"I….I can't do it….I'm a horrible king…." he sobbed. "…I just don't want to kill anyone anymore…I just…I just want to have a family again."

"…I can be your daughter if you want." Sophie said. Asgore looked at her, wiping his tears. Though he always wanted to have a daughter, but due to many things he couldn't naturally have one, he worried that she could be in danger. But he didn't want to kill anymore.

"….alright…er, what is your name?" he asked.

"I'm Sophie." she answered.

"That's…a nice name. Well, I guess you could stay with me…" Asgore said. "But promise me you'll behave."

Sophie shook his hand.

"Okay dad…I will."

A few days later, Sophie was drawing in the garden while Asgore made some tea for both of them. Unknown to them, Flowey was watching them. He was angry that Sophie didn't die like he wanted her to, but admittedly he was a little jealous that she was with his father.

"Grrrr! She doesn't deserve his love! She doesn't deserve his mercy! I should have that! Not some human girl! If I can't have him, NOBODY CAN!" He popped out of the ground at her and cackled.

"Sorry Rainbow Brat! But the lesson here is, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED!" He laughed maniacally and sent a horde of seed bullets at her. Sophie unfortunately took all of them and yelled. Soon Asgore came in.

"SOPHIE NO!" he attempted to heal her but he was too late. She started to close her eyes and her heart began to slow.

"D….dad…..I…..I…..I lo….ve…..you…." she said as her heart stopped beating and she died. Asgore started to cry and hug her body, when a yellow SOUL came out of it. A warmth could be felt from it. Looking down and crying, Asgore picked up a SOUL container and gently placed Sophie's soul in it. He then walked over where the other children's bodies were and placed her in a coffin.

"….Sophie….I'm sorry…." he muttered as he hugged the SOUL container.

It was a month or so after Frisk's adventure. Asgore was in bed. Out of his nightstand, he pulled out the drawing that Sophie made before she died. He hugged it and sighed.

"Oh Sophie….if…if only you could be here." he said grimly as he put it away. Asgore closed his eyes and fell asleep.

For most of the night, he had some very strange dreams. Many of them involved Sophie, and when he thought he woke up, it was another dream. It wasn't after six false awakenings that he truly woke up. He looked around when he saw Sophie's SOUL.

"No, this can't be…." Asgore said. He pinched himself, but it actually hurt. He realized it really was there.

"…but….if she's here…then I could….revive her." Asgore ran to where the coffins were. He took off the lid and looked at her body, which strangely did not seem to rot or show signs of decay. He gently placed the SOUL inside her body.

"Please….come back…" Asgore cried. Sophie's chest rose up, as if she was breathing. Asgore picked her up and checked her pulse. Her heart was beating slowly, but steadily, and it was getting a bit faster before reaching a human's regular heartbeat. Sophie opened her eyes.

"Dad? Where am I? Was…was I asleep?" she asked. It didn't seem like she remembered being killed. Asgore merely started to cry.

"Y-yes Sophie….you were just taking a long nap…." he said, hugging her. "A long nap…"

Sophie hugged back and smiled a bit. She was just happy to see her dad again.


End file.
